I'll Know
by Isle De Murta
Summary: Rico's cousin comes to Malibu. OC/?
1. The New Girl in Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize.**

**This is my second Hannah Montana fic! I haven't written in a while, though. Hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was another fine summer day in Malibu, California. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day to be out at the beach. Miley and Oliver sat on stools at Rico's as they waited for Lilly to finish surfing. Jackson talked to his friend Cooper as he worked behind the counter.

"Woo! Those waves were narley! See ya later, Scott!" Lilly waved goodbye to a cute surfer boy and sat by Miley. "Any cute guy sightings?"

"Besides Scott? Nothing to write home about," said Miley, resting her chin in her hand. "As for these guys...well...that's a different story." She jerked her head towards Oliver, Jackson, and Cooper.

They watched as a girl wearing a bathing suit came to order something. Jackson leaned towards her and said,

"Hey, foxy mama, let me get you a soda...on me!" She blinked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure!" Jackson handed her the soda and she promptly splashed it in his face. He gasped from the sudden cold and everyone that saw burst into laughter. The girl then leaned towards him with a smirk on her face. "Now it's REALLY on you. Don't ever call me 'foxy mama.'" She turned on her heel and marched off.

"Nice work, my friend!" said Cooper through his giggles.

"Oh, like you can do any better!" said Jackson while drying himself off.

"I know I won't be drenched in Coke!" retorted Cooper.

"I haven't even had soda spilled on me!" said Oliver. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Then again, I am Smokin' Oken." Jackson and Cooper frowned at him.

"Oh yeah? Next girl that comes up here, we'll see who puts on the charm the best!" said Jackson. He paused remembering the last time they did something like that. "Though I hope it doesn't involve me going bald this time..."

"This I gotta see," said Miley to Lilly, and they laughed. After about 20 minutes of hilarious entertainment for the girls, Rico came along and sat on the countertop. He looked at Jackson and Oliver, who were now drenched in orange soda. Cooper, on the other hand, was happily chatting up a girl while sharing curly fries.

"Do I even want to know?" Jackson and Oliver exchanged a glance.

"No."

"What are you waiting for, Rico?" asked Miley, noticing him looking at his watch.

"We have family visiting. I'm supposed to show my cousin around. She was supposed to meet me here."

"Ugh, don't look now, but here comes Coke girl from earlier," said Jackson, trying his hardest to cower behind the counter. The girl in question had changed into a light blue sundress and was heading directly towards them.

"Hola mi primo!" She hugged Rico and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry I'm a little late. I went swimming for a bit."

"Everyone, this is my cousin Trini! She's from Texas." Lilly and Miley were the first to greet her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Trini-dad," said Jackson. He said the last part only to Oliver and Cooper, who laughed.

"I see you've added orange to your wardrobe now," said Trini, smirking at Jackson. He faked a laugh, and then turned around and mocked her while she wasn't looking.

"That was you?" Rico asked Trini, gesturing to the soda-drenched Jackson. Jackson turned to see what Rico would do.

"...Yes?" said Trini, smiling guiltily.

"Nice job!" Rico gave her a high five. Jackson rolled his eyes. Trini leaned towards Jackson again.

"Sorry I had to do that, but a girl's gotta look out for herself. No hard feelings?"

"Yeah. Sure." Jackson wasn't convinced. She _was_ related to Rico.

"Great. Well, see you guys later!" she said, and went walking off with Rico.

"She seems cool, doesn't she?" said Miley, still amused at what she did to Jackson.

"Yeah. Real nice," said Jackson grumpily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trini was sitting at a stool when Jackson came to work the next day. He tried his best to ignore her, which proved to be very hard.

"Hello," she said as he walked up. He waited until he climbed over the counter to answer her.

"Hi."

"Great weather, isn't it? Not too hot. Plus, you've got the sea breeze and-what?" Trini noticed Jackson giving her a funny look.

"You're talking about the _weather_?" asked Jackson incredulously.

"Yeah. So what?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Jackson snorted. Trini rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just trying to be friendly." She turned to watch the people go by, swinging her legs a little off the edge of her stool.

"After what you did yesterday? Psh. Yeah, not gonna happen." Jackson took a rag and started wiping down the counter. Trini turned around and glared.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"Gee...I dunno!" said Jackson sarcastically.

"Maybe I was right for throwing Coke at you. Tell Rico I went to the beach." Trini grabbed her beach bag and stomped off towards the boardwalk.

"I'm not your messenger!" he yelled after her.

Trini kept walking until she spotted someone familiar.

"Hey! Miley and Lilly, right?"

"Hey Trini! What's up?" said Lilly, looking up from waxing her surfboard.

"Trying to get away from that blond dude behind the counter," said Trini, pulling up a beach chair to sit on.

"You mean Jackson?" asked Miley. "What'd he do this time?"

"Acted like a jerk."

"Oh. He's like that all the time. Trust me. I'm his sister...I have to _live_ with him."

"Hellooooo, ladies!" The girls looked up to see Oliver in a tight black sleeveless top. Lilly squinted at him.

"Oliver...what are you wearing?" she said.

"What? It's a shirt..."

"Uh-huh. Right." Miley tried to keep a straight face. Oliver sighed.

"Fine. I'll go change." He walked off and the girls giggled.

"What a donut." Miley shook her head and laughed. "So, Trini, what part of Texas are you from?"

"Corpus Christi. I was living with my aunt and uncle in this two bedroom house...great high school...then out of nowhere they had triplets and Dios mio! They hired a nanny, though, so they should be alright."

"Does that mean you'll be staying here, then?" asked Miley.

"I'll be here for the start of the school year, but I don't know if I'll be staying yet," said Trini.

"We'll be starting 10th grade! We'll be sophomores!" said Lilly excitedly. "What grade are you in?"

"I'll be a senior. I'm nervous."

"Jackson's gonna be a senior, too," said Miley.

"Oh, joy," said Trini unenthusiastically.

"Trini!" someone yelled. The girls turned and saw the little form of Rico standing at the end of the boardwalk.

"My warden calls," said Trini. "Seeya!" Miley and Lilly giggled. Trini waved goodbye and then walked away muttering, "Love the kid, but seriously, _I'm_ the older one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't see why _you_ couldn't have driven them _and yourself_ to the mall! This is waaaay out of our way!" grumbled Jackson to the rearview mirror where he could see Trini in the backseat. He was driving her, Miley, and Lilly...and he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even have my license yet! Heck, I don't even have a permit," said Trini.

"Now we'll get crappy parking to the Lakers game now!" Jackson continued to grumble. Cooper, who was sitting in shotgun, was fiddling with his phone.

"Hopefully we'll get a lot that doesn't exceed thirty bucks," said Cooper.

"Then we won't have snack money." The girls rolled their eyes. Jackson pulled up to the curb. "C'mon, c'mon! Hurry up and get out!" Something flew over his head and landed in his lap. It was a twenty dollar bill. He looked at Trini. "Thanks, but I don't really need charity." He tried handing it back. Trini rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's gas money. You're welcome." She got out and followed the other girls into the mall.

"Latina women are hot when they're angry," said Cooper, looking into the rear-view mirror as they drove away.

"Whatever, dude," Jackson snorted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bell rang for the first class of the school year: Theater. Trini was slightly late because she had locker trouble and once she got there, the only seat left was right next to-

"Jackson," said Trini curtly as she sat down. He blatantly ignored her and kept on text messaging as they waited for class to start. She sighed and looked around. There were several posters on the wall of various plays and movies. Out of all of them, her favorite one had to be Guys and Dolls. She stared at it and unintentionally started humming one of the songs rather loudly. The other students were chatting amongst themselves and paid her no attention, but Jackson paused in his texting and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She stopped abruptly and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Humming. Why?"

"What's the song?"

"A Bushel and a Peck. From Guys and Dolls. Why?"

"Keep it that way." Trini crossed her arms and scoffed.

"That doesn't even make sense. You ask who sang it, _then_ you say that."

"I meant what I meant." Jackson continued fiddling with his phone. He typed out "In drama class sitting next 2 older female version of Rico," and set it as his current status on Facebook. A few minutes later he received two LOL's from Cooper and Oliver. Soon class started and the teacher, Mr. Dade began talking about what they would be doing for their first acting project.

"At the beginning of the year, I like to start off with something simple. I'm going to partner you guys up, and then give you your scene." He brought up a list and started reading off the names of who would be partnered. Naturally, he picked Jackson and Trini to be partners. Trini looked at the script and raised an eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I have partnered you all boy and girl for a reason. This particular scene is between Jack and Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Easy enough, right? The thing is. I want you to put your own twist into it. Don't be pirates. Be something else, somewhere else. You can add to it a little to make it more believable. I'll grade easy on this one. Now get into your groups and you can work out what you're going to do. Make sure to have it ready to perform by next week."

"Curiosity," read Trini in a fake British accent. "You're going to want it. A chance to...be really hyper. You're going to want to know...what this tastes like." Jackson, who had been texting again, looked up to see Trini holding up a bag of chocolate skittles.

"I do want to know what it tastes like..." said Jackson, reaching for the bag. Trini pulled it out of reach.

"But...seeing as you're a real lazy butt, I know you'd never put yourself in the position to compromise my sugar intake."

"You're a dork," snorted Jackson.

"That's a pot calling the kettle black," retorted Trini. The bell rang signaling the next class. "What class do you have next?"

"Like I'm telling you," said Jackson, rolling his eyes and heading out the door. Trini frowned after him.

"Nice day to you, too!" She threw a skittle after him and it landed in his hair. She gaped, and then hurried to get away from the scene of the crime.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's all for now. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Curiosity

Trini went down to the beach after she and Rico finished their homework

Trini went down to the beach after she and Rico finished their homework. Rico had finished before her and had stood over her repeating "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," until she threatened to injure him with her graphing calculator. Jackson was already working behind the counter at the shack when they arrived. Rico went to sit on the counter and Trini went over to sit with Lilly and Miley at a table across from the shack.

"How was first day?" asked Lilly.

"Meh," said Trini. "I have all of my classes with Jackson except for girl's gym." Miley groaned.

"I feel for ya, sista."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, I can't believe _Rico_ would have a hot cousin!" said Cooper. Jackson made a face went on making nachos for a customer.

"Looks aren't everything, you know," said Jackson, handing the nachos to the customer. "Like his other cousin…whats-her-face…she had the same laugh as him. It was _creepy_."

"Oh yeah!" Cooper laughed. "I remember her! And you almost kissed Rico thinking it was her! Oh—and his sister!—"

"Don't remind me," growled Jackson. "Rico never lets me forget that one."

"Hey guys!" said Trini, walking up.

"Heeey, Trini!" said Cooper enthusiastically. Jackson just grunted.

"Can I get three sodas, please?" asked Trini, looking reluctant to talk to Jackson.

"Of course." Jackson busied himself with pouring the sodas.

"So, how are you liking it in Malibu?" asked Cooper.

"It's pretty good so far, I guess." She stood there awkwardly as Jackson took his time pouring the sodas.

"I'm giving you Sprite, so if you randomly decide to drench me today, it won't stain," said Jackson, handing over the sodas.

"Oh, ha ha!" retorted Trini. "Anyways, when do you think we should get together for that theater project?"

"Don't know," said Jackson.

"Well, we need to get it right by next week."

"Don't care."

"We're BOTH being graded for this. You need to contribute, too!"

"Don't count on it." Trini stared at him for a moment, and Jackson thought she was going to throw all three sodas at him. Instead, she turned on her heel and stomped off, plopping the sodas rather roughly on the table in front of Miley and Lilly.

"What is your problem, man?" asked Cooper.

"I don't have a problem," said Jackson.

"Whatever, dude."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aaaargh!"

"Trini? Are you okay?" asked Miley, looking warily at the sodas that Trini had practically just slammed on the table.

"How can you _live_ with him?"

"Trust me, I have _no_ idea." Miley looked over to the shack and met eyes with Jackson. They both stuck their tongue out at each other. "He's like an alien from a different planet."

"What did he do this time?" asked Lilly.

"We have a scene together for drama class that we have to know by next week, and so far he's not cooperating," said Trini. "He's too busy being a jerk."

"That's why I nicknamed him Jerkson," said Miley, grinning.

"You could probably ask the teacher for another partner," suggested Lilly.

"You know," said Trini, looking thoughtful. "That's probably what I'll do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Trini waited until after the teacher set them loose to practice their scenes to talk to him.

"What seems to be the problem, Trini?" asked Mr. Dade.

"Is there any way I can get a different partner? It doesn't seem to be working out with my current one." Trini frowned over at Jackson, who was doodling in his notebook.

"Hmm. That might be a problem. Everyone else seems to be on a pretty good start with their scenes," said Mr. Dade.

"Oh, great."

"I could help you guys get started, if you want."

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway, sir." Trini walked back to where Jackson was sitting and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. He didn't look up, so she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" he said in a bored voice.

"Yes, you can, in fact," said Trini. "You can start by reading through the script with me and cooperating!" Jackson sighed.

"Fine." He put his notebook aside and pulled out his copy of the short script. "Who starts?"

"You." Trini rolled her eyes.

"_We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us_." Jackson snorted. "Yeah, right." Trini chose to ignore that.

"_Oh. Except for a sense of honor, and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene_." Trini smirked.

"_Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it_." Jackson smirked back.

"_You seem very certain_."

"_One word, love: curiosity_…blah, blah, blah…who writes this stuff?" said Jackson, flipping through the pages. Trini sighed.

"Just read it. Please." Jackson looked at her and she glared.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" The rest of the period went by uneventfully as Jackson went along reading the script, in monotone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, do you have any gum?" Trini looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She went back to writing.

"Ooookay. Could I have some?"

"Mrs. Jansen would chew you out if she caught you with gum." Trini paused and thought about what she just said and grinned. She tossed a piece to Jackson. "Here, have some gum!" Sure enough, about ten minutes later Jackson was busted for chewing gum in class.

"Gee, thanks," he hissed at her. She just smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After class, Trini met Jackson at his locker to try and discuss the project.

"We can practice at the shack!" said Jackson, shutting his locker and trying to go around her. She blocked his way.

"You're working. You'll be busy."

"My house? Oh, wait, I don't want you to know where I live," muttered Jackson. Trini just rolled her eyes.

"We could practice at my house. And I could care less where you live," she said.

"How about not! Your house has Rico lurking in every corner and who knows how many female relatives that laugh like this: Muahahaha!"

"Okay, you know what?" said Trini, trying hard to control her temper. "Forget it." She brushed past him and headed towards her next class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trini got to the beach right after school to try and do her homework there. It had been a stressful day and she needed some type of relaxing atmosphere. She picked a spot to sit facing away from the shack so that she didn't have to look at Jackson when he came. Sure enough, he arrived on time. She made sure not to look at him on purpose.

"I don't think I've ever seen a textbook on this beach until now," said Jackson. Trini didn't respond.

"Wow, a woman with looks _and_ brains." Trini looked up to see Oliver. She blinked.

"Uh…hi, Oliver."

"You remember my name? Cool!" He blushed."I mean…Oliver is sort of a hard name to remember…and…um…I've gotta go." He went rushing off towards the boardwalk. Trini held back a giggle.

"Could I possibly copy that bit of work that you're doing right now?" said Jackson from behind the counter. Trini ignored him. "Hellooo?" Silence. "Oh come on, I know you hear me!" More silence. She heard the plop of something landing on sand and then all of a sudden Jackson took a seat beside her.

"Leave me alone. You're bothering me." Trini set up the textbook so that it was standing up between them on the table.

"Let me copy just one little sentence. Pleeeeeease?" Jackson puckered out his lip.

"Argh! NO!"

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us," said Jackson. She frowned at him for a moment until she realized what he was doing.

"Oh. Except for a sense of honor, and decency and a moral center…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next Monday after school, Trini made her way to the beach. She sat down at a stool at Rico's shack and ordered a soda from Jackson.

"How about that A on the drama project, eh?" said Jackson, handing her a soda. She smiled.

"That scene turned out pretty good. Thanks, Jackson," said a grinning Trini.

"You owe me, you know." Trini raised an eyebrow.

"Owe you what?" she asked.

"An evening of romance at the school dance on Friday?" asked Jackson hopefully. Trini accidentally snorted soda up her nose in her laughter.

"In your dreams, boy," she said, dabbing her nose with a napkin.

"Yeah…okay, maybe not the evening of romance part, but will you go with me to the dance?" asked Jackson, still looking hopeful.

"Um…I'm sorry, Jackson, but someone's already asked me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well…I'll see you later." Trini slowly made her way to the boardwalk. Jackson watched her go in silence.


End file.
